Spikeland
by Joseph Sparkle
Summary: A wars a brewin and the mlp fim cast is forced into a society calłed spikeland run by well, spike but the lands ruler is a bit...oppressive please read my previous stories before this one
1. Chapter 1

**Spikeland **

**Summary**

**A wars a brewin' and everyone is forced into a kingdom called spikeland run by well spike. The land offers food and shelter, but with a baby running it, things get out of hand.**

**The fanfic "mistress twilight" **

**belongs to DeiStar. And mlp belongs to hasbro. These stories are in association with Psquiddy288**

**The idea of the effect of the snaggle tooth is from mark of chaos, by badboylover24. glamdring belongs to j.r.r. Tolkien. There are many spelling and grammatical errors. These stories are supposed to be funny, not to be taken seriously. There are intentional plot holes in all my stories to make fun of bad clop fics**

**Spike is on the Internet when he sees a link**

**Spike: what melancholy tinkle ehh om**

**AHH mistress twilight. i'll read it **

**30**

**Minutes later**

**Spikes puking and crying**

**Spike: wahhhh it's so gross. Kissing Is gross. Ill never kiss again. (Triple huff) **

**Spike: hey what if do it in real life to flutter shy and rainbow dash they'll be in for a real NIGHTMARE NIGHT SCARE. Except its auguary **

**Hahaha!**

**Spike: what time is... 4:30 p.m. They should be asleep by now I know it's 30 minutes past my bedtime **

**Spike leaves and gets to there house **

**Spike: WHAT?! There still up. Well there gonna be sleepy in the morning **

**Spike hears the two talking about something **

**Spike: hmm what are they SAYING! AGHHH!... Oh poop there leaving **

**Flutter shy and rainbow dash go out the front door and spike sneeks in and hides in the closet **

**Spike: it's so dark **

**Spike lights a match and sees strapons and shit **

**Spike: AHH! There viscous killers why else would the have baseball bats... Now where's the bed..TSS TSS TSS... Wait two beds! **

**Spike pulled out a scroll of paper that said"babe it's spike come to flutter shy's" and sent it to rarity. 20 minutes later rarity arrived **

**Rarity: why do you need me spike.**

**Spike: okay here's my plan **

**Spike explained everything **

**Rarity: I'm not helping you with that!**

**Spike: but baaaaabe ( triple sniff followed by a double huff) please **

**Rarity: NO I'm not doing a prank like that**

**Spike: please babe i love you and I love pranking. (Quadruple huff followed by a triple sniff) and I want to scare flutter shy and ra- ra EEEEYAHHH**

**Rarity:okay okay ill help you **

**Spike:(sniff) YAY! **

**4hours later**

**Rainbow and fluttershy walk in and after 45 minutes they fall asleep ( in there seperate beds) **

**Spike:YEAH game time**

**Rarity: oh dear lord **

**8 hours later**

**Rainbow dash wakes to see spike sleeping in her bed **

**Rainbow dash: spike what the ... Sp Spike**

**Spike wasn't waking up as he had stayed up past his curfew **

**Rainbow dash had the solution she walked past (but not noticing ) rarity lying next to fluttershy. She filled the bath tub with cold water and dumped the sleeping dragon in. **

**Spike emmediatley jumped up and screamed.**

**Spike: YEAOW (whisper) spike remember your prank) (Normal) oh hello mistress**

**Rainbow dash:spike what the fuck are you doing here **

**Spike; whatever are you talking about mistress we fucked last night you said you loved me and I KNOW you meant it**

**Rainbow dash: spike I'm in love with fluttershy your talking bullshit if that happened you would be back in HELL! (Cause ever since satan(akadiscord) explained the whole snaggley thing she understood it but spike never did.)**

**Meanwhile **

**Fluttershy wakes up and notices rarity**

**Fluttershy: oh my gosh!**

**Fluttershy left the bedroom and locked the door**

**45minutes later**

**Rarity wakes up and finds she can't leave through the door**

**Rarity: I guess I'll get out through (gulp) the window **

**Rarity was climbing out when she fell. **

**Rarity: AHH son of a bitch! **

**Her leg was broken she murdered a chicken and made the pelt into a temporary cast.**

**She started to crawl her way to ponyville.**

**Meanwhile **

**Twilight: spike, spike where are you? **

**Twilight searched every room in the house and didn't find spike**

**Also meanwhile (shut up I don't care if I keep doing meanwhile transitions) **

**Pinkie pie is vigorously masturbating on the heart shaped bed starring at the picture of twilight. when a huge ass scroll hits her head**

**Pinkie pie: ow hey wha-it's a TELEGRAM!**

**The telegram said**

**"Pinkie Pie it's Twilight. Spike is missing. I can't find him anywhere.**

**I need you to come over here"**

**Pinkie Pie: well fuck me in the Ass I gotta go down there.**

**2 hours later **

**Twilight and pinkie pie are searching all around ponyville when rarity crawled by**

**Twilight:(gasp) oh my god rarity what happened **

**Rarity: h huh uh hosp - p -p ital **

**Twilight: well take you to a hospital right now **

**48 minutes and 26 seconds later **

**Oh and in the hospital **

**OH!and pinkie pie has the English broadsword that looks like glamdring **

**Twilight: rarity do you know where spike is?**

**Rarity: with flutter flu huh hyehh **

**Rarity then passed out**

**Pinkie pie: I think she said with fluttershy !**

**The duo started to run to fluttershy and rainbow dash's house but the see 2 armies fighting one consisting of swat team members another of hippies. The swat wielding shields and SMGs while the hippies wielding slings. **

**Twilight: holy shit we gotta go **

**Pinkie pie: I SHALL RETURN!**

**Meanwhile **

**Spike: my first prank didn't work ill do another :)**

**Spike took one of the dildos from the closet and brakes the window **

**Fluttershy and rainbow dash emmediatley flood in unaware the spike is just under rainbow dash's bed**

**Fluttershy: oh no**

**Rainbow dash: spike ran away**

**Fluttershy: we gotta find him **

**The two flee out of there house **

**Spike emerged from the bed**

**Spike: (little bitch snicker) now the house is mine and I sha-**

**Spike is cut off by an explosion **

**Spike: holy poo poo screw making this a play land this's gotta be a fortress **

**2 hours later**

**Two swat team soldiers are reloading when the see a pink figure with a red and gold lining on top. Little did they know it was pinkie pie with a spartan helmet and the English broadsword that looks like glamdring. **

**Swat guard1: what is that**

**Swat guard2: I wouldn't worry bout it**

**After3 minutes of staring at pinkie she was at the front lines and cut straight threw the battle ground **

**She came to rescue spike but saw a cardboard sign across two of the windows that read "welcome to spike land" **

**Pinkie pie: wait spike land? No spikes can be so funny**

**Spike: come in pie of pink (15minutes lster after spike explained the entire situation) i found a scope for your gun, may I borrow you broadsword **

**Pinkie pie: you can BORROW it**

**Spike: pie of pink please bring forth to me the cutie mark crusaders as they shall be knighted, and bring forth Granny Smith as she shall be a righteous witch, and bring forth rainbow dash, as she shall be my squire, and bring forth to me fluttershy, as she has a bunny, and I want her bunny, and bring forth to me twilight, as she will guide me through being king, and bring forth to me applejack as she shall buck the apples outside this fortress, and bring forth to me rarity, as she shall be my queen.**

**Pinkie: will do!**

**4hours later**

**Spike and rarity are in wooden thrones Granny Smith Is looking frustrated while dressed as a wizard **

**Rainbow dash looks like at any moment she could punch spike and then murder him while dressed as a fucking childrens party clown **

**Spike:by the honor of me and the queen of rarity I here by knight apple bloom, sweetie belle, scootaloo, and pinkie pie,. whereas pinkie pie shall snipe baddies on the roof with the new scope I found for her revolver, you the crusaders shall stand by my throne, with the baseball bats I found in the closet (there the dildos), and Granny Smith, you shall protect this sacred land with your magic, twilight sparkle you shall mentor me, your king, apple jack you shall buck the apples outside, rainbow dash, you shall entertain me, flutter shy, (double sniff)because you did not bring your bunny, i cannot think of much for you but alas I have thought 1of **

**Fluttershy: what's that?**

**Spike: you shall be wedded to the squire**

**Rainbow dash and fluttershy looked astonished **

**pinkie pie: why **

**Spike: because I desire there to be drama, much like my favorite book program, keeping up with the kardashians. and as for the English broadsword. It shall represent the kingdom of spike land and it shall stay by my thrown for use of only me and by request apple bloom of the cutie mark crusaders.**

**Any objectives?**

**Granny Smith: NO gays are bad! And your bad you stupid fucking cunt ill get you and ill fu-**

**Spike: crusaders! Seize the traitor**

**Spike lays his sword on the table head up**

**Granny Smith: I'm not going down without a fight**

**Granny Smith starts biting apple blooms ear **

**Granny Smith: (muffled) mother fucker, bitching slut **

**Spike:take her down, I want NO bloodshed **

**Pinkie pie breaks off a table leg and clubs Granny Smith **

**15minutes later**

**Spike: Elizabeth Mary smith you have commited an act of treason. The sentence, death, any final words you would like to bless upon us **

**Granny Smith (muffled cause she has a bag on her head) I'm gonna fucking kill you in the night stupid motherfu- **

**Granny Smith Is cut off as her neck slams onto the sword thus decapitating her**

**2 hours lator**

**Apple bloom: hey scootaloo you think we should go out and beat the enemie **

**Sweetie belle: ya **

**Scootaloo: wait who is the enemie? **

**Spike: who is the enemy? The people out there confounding us to this appartment of a castle take your clubs crusaders make pay!**

**The crusaders run out and within 2minutes and 16 seconds there dead **

**Applejack: ohh shit (applejack starts to sob) applebloom, granny, Big Mac, there all gone **

**Twilight: don't worry I can do this cool satanic ritual and it will bring them back.**

**Apple jack: DO IT!**

**5minutes and 57 seconds later **

**Twilight: won apple bloom, Granny Smith , big Macintosh kcab gnirb ho drocsid sa nwonk osla natas **

**Emmediatley demons spring from the ground and throw spike of his throne and wreck it**

**Spike: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!**

**Twilight ill try again**

**12minutes and49 seconds later**

**The majority of the apple family scootaloo and sweetie belle rise from the ground **

**Sweetie belle: Please lord satan no AGH- oh we're in spike land **

**Apple bloom(shivering) not the double dick agai- WERE BACK!**

**Spike I'm gonna go for a walk**

**Outside spike finds a strange man **

**Spike: who are you **

**Strange man: i wrote mistress twilight. **

**15 minutes later **

**The man is strapped to a burning steak so he's burning**

**3m50s later**

**Apple bloom: twilight, pinkie pie. Me and the crusaders were wondering, how much do you love each other **

**Pinkie pie:( sounding as serious as man of steel) why do you want to know**

**Sweety belle because we want to make sure it's true true true true love when we meet another philly that we think will be our super special some pony **

**Spike: bitch you've just gotta chilax your like 5 you don't gotta worry bout dat **

**Twilight: spike your just grumpy because you cant drink any milk,plus spike your 2 and a half, well tell you**

**Applebloom: YAY!**

**Spike(mutter) fucking bitches all of em **

**Twilight: well crusaders there's a mystical thing called a snaggle tooth and what it does is if you scratch someone with it they'll love you forever, well one day I went to pinkie pies house and she tripped and accidentally scratched me with it and the rest is history. And **

**Apple bloom: That doesn't answer our question really but great and pinkie**

**Pinkie pie: (clears throat) I have prepared a poem **

**Twilight: please stop you don't have to read that**

**Pinkie pie: okay twilight no offense but shut the fuck up. I'm gonna read the fucking poem (clears throat again) oh twilight sparkle sparkling goddess. Your titties got swag and I don't mean sag**

**Twilight: stop pinkie pie**

**Pinkie pie: no twilight I love you but shut your fucking mouth so I can continue on with this sick ass poem **

**(Clears throat) your vaginal system**

**Twilight: STOP you gotta stop,**

**Pinkie pie:look twilight we have through this shit three times now I love you so let me tell you why (clears throat) the feeling it gives me is like waking up to see snow of poem. That's It that's why**

**Apple bloom: ok your not answering our question maybe your mishearing it or something but were gonna go now **

**Spike trots in wearing a crown and robe **

**Spike: twilight and the spike land knights, I wish to see you in my throne-room as there are many things to be discussed **

**7n25s later **

**Spike: fluttershy, squire, you shall not be married, because I've been thinking, talking to Granny Smith a lot and we've come to a logical conclusion, all ones that love one of the same gender shall die **

**Rainbow dash, fluttershy, pinkie pie, and twilight, push the knights of spike land away and lift up spike and dangle him by a rope out a window and make sure when he drops he shall be tumble into the forest**

**Rarity: free your king **

**Pinkie pie leads rarity out of the room at gunpoint **

**Twilight: spike I can't believe your being so stupid **

**Everybody else is shouting and screaming, whether they agree (so just Granny Smith ) or disagree there screaming bloody murder shouting exposition **

**"Just exile him already"**

**"No kill him"**

**"Fuck you fags"**

**"NO spike" **

**Many of them called (yeah rarity snuck back in) **

**Twilight: spike I ju-**

**Rainbow dash: don't be all touchy and shit exile him**

**Pinkie pie begins to read from a scroll wearing her spartan helmet and her gun in her holster **

**Pinkie pie: (clears throat) king spike of spike land do you except the charges of an attempted hate crime which is punishable by exile**

**Spike:NO!**

**Pinkie pie: and the jury **

**Everyone else( but Granny Smith): YES!**

**Granny Smith: no **

**Pinkie pie: what are your final words**

**Spike: I here by declare rarity ruler of spike land and all rules she passes must be followed, however there is one exception, she may not change the name of this sacred land, the English broadsword shall return to pinkie pie**

**Spike starts singing run faggot run (which is run ninja run with a few changes) when fluttershy cuts the rope and he falls and roles into the forest his head hits a rock and he blacks out.**

**2hours 30minutes and 19 seconds later **

**Spike wakes out with a gash on his head with a bear 3 feet away from him. Spike starts running and trips a ewok trap apple jack made to catch food but he ran so fast instead it killed the bear. **

**Spike: I have overthrown the bear I am king of the forest **

**Meanwhile**

**Rarity:my first act as queen of spike land is... Spike always said kissing and girls loving girls and love in general is icky so in his honor you may only say the word love at night, because he'll be sleeping**

**Rainbow dash, he is sleeping... With the fishes there's a war out there, he's dead!**

**Rarity:(sniff then sob) the rule is now officially passed and is punishable by death**

**GO NOW GO!**

**The knights of spike land escort the others out as rarity starts crying**

**4 hours later(at night) **

**Twilight: spike what the hell **

**Pinkie pie: what **

**Twilight: you were talking to the cutie mark crusaders**

**Pinkie pie: what I thought it was the perfect time to read my sick ass love poem**

**Twilight: it was literally about my breasts**

**Pinkie pie: so?**

**Scootaloo overheard there conversation**

**Scootaloo: crusaders were knights now and that means we should protect the people and i think rarity is bad**

**Apple bloom: let's get her**

**The crusaders ran up to rarity**

**Apple bloom: GET HER**

**They beat her with they're dildos until she was in critical condition **

**Twilight was queen for a week before, he reclaimed his throne**

**5 days later. **

**Twilight is on her throne when rarity walks up to her with a needing to walk with a cane**

**"M'lady, I request a higher position in the higher archly." The cripple said**

**" like…"**

**"Hand of the queen?" **

**"No you cannot be trusted with that much power!"**

**Pinkie runs in with a trash bag.**

**"M'lady"- pinkie said"spikes dead"**

**"Is he in the bag?" The queen asked**

**"Yes."**

**"Let me see." **

**"Yes m'lady."**

**Pinkie opens the trash bag. Spike hops out and kicks down pinkie**

**"What the hell!?" Pinkie asks **

**Spike puts a knife against twilights neck**

**"You are not to usurp me!" The fair lady said **

**Spike knocked out twilight with his knife **

**"Usurped, bitch!"**

**The cmc run in. The charge at spike with the dildos. Spike grabs apples and knocks out scootaloo. **

**He throws apple bloom on the ground. Sweetie bends at the knee in fear **

**"I yield, my lord!" **

**"And as for you pinkie?"**

**Pinkie thinks for a moment.**

**"I yield…m'lord" **

**"And the crusaders?"**

**"We yield." Apple bloom says **

**"I here by crown myself king, and rarity queen!"**

**2 hours later **

**Twilight wakes up. She sees spike and rarity on there respective thrones. **

**"Aha! Arise, librarian, or the town wise one!" Spike says **

**"Wait, I but I was queen…"**

**"WAS!" **

**Rarity snickers **

**"I don't need to be hand of the queen anymore!" She laughs **

**Twilight merely has her head up, shes still laying down, yet Spike kicks twilight in the face. She falls over.**

**The doors knocked **

**"Sniper, who is it?" Spike asks**

**"Pipsqueak, owlisious, silver spoon, diamond tiara, twist, babs seeds, and star swirl the bearded!" Pinkie says **

**"Come in!"**

**They enter. Ssb looks like Ali g wearing a trench coat. And sounds like lion-o **

**"I am star swirl the bearded, this is my clan! May we live in this kingdom?" He asks **

**"What do you say, my queen?"**

**"Let them stay!"**

**1 week later **

**Discord appears. **

**"Hello! I am discord! Regardless of your opinion,I'm here to stay." The demon gloats. **

**That night **

**Rarity is falling asleep, spike had other kingly duties to attend to, so he would not attend bed for a little while. **

**Discord appears in the room. **

**"Hello, my pretty" discord says**

**"What?" The queen asks**

**"How 'bout a fuck?" **

**"WHAT?!"**

**"You,me (sing son voice) get jigeh!"**

**Discord desired to have sexual intercourse with rarity. So he could tell spike and make him mad, so he has bullshit laws, thus causing discord. **

**The dragoneques puts an arm around the queen.**

**"Discord, your so,"**

**"Shh, my little turtle dove." **

**The two fall to the bed. **

**(No this is NOT turning into mark of chaos! Or another mlp erotica!) **

**In the throne room: **

**Spike is negotiating jobs for star swirl the bearded.**

**"(Sigh) how about a break star?" The king asks **

**" sure!" Star says **

**"Squire,a song!" Spike shouts **

**Rainbow dash walks up. **

**"What song m'lord?" She says with her teeth closed **

**"How about, ehh the legacy of spike!" The king says **

**Rainbow starts grumpily dancing and singing this song**

**"Oh the king spike was just a dragon then everything went to shit.**

**Then he made his kingdom and he saved us from being split.**

**BUT the traitor didn't like him and threw him to the woods, but now he's back tellin', us the don'ts and dos!" **

**"Thank you squire"-the lord said"star, we shall continue this in the morning, for now I am to go to bed." **

**"Yes m'lord." **

**Spike walks to his bedroom. He opens the door to see discord and rarity making out and having sexual intercourse. on his bed. **

**Spike shuts the door and approaches the cmc.**

**"M'lord" scootaloo says.**

**"Knights,discord must die, he's in my bedroom, sexually assaulting my queen." (Spikes a pathological liar, he convinced himself discord was raping rarity)**

**"Yes m'lord" apple bloom says.**

**The crusaders march to spikes room.**

**Spike puts his ear against the door.**

**"Sir discord, by order of the king you are sentenced to death" spike hears scootaloo say **

**He hears discord shout like a child "no! what did I do? Ill kill you, stop AGHHH!"**

**Spike opens the door. He sees discord cut open and dead. Clearly they forgot they could only use the sword on special request. **

**"Take the body away!" Spike says**

**The crusaders march away with the dead body. **

**"Good evening my queen"spike said**

**"And you my love" rarity said sheepishly **

**"Do not fret my queen,I won't let that beast take you in his claws again! Now off to bed!" **

**The next day. **

**The cmc are at there post when pipsqueak shows up **

**"'Ello!"he cheers **

**"Back away!" Spike says from his throne "there not to be disturbed!" **

**"Oh, we'll what can I do?" **

**"I don't know talk to twilight or something" **

**Pipsqueak walks up to twilight. **

**"Hi twilight!" He says**

**"Hi pipsqueak," she responds **

**"How does it feel?" **

**"What?" **

**"To be usurped by the closest thing to a son you have?"**

**"No comment."**

**"Do you want to know how it feels to usurp?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"Great, you have pinkie around your finger, shed help us in a heartbeat, she has a gun, no one else does."**

**1 day later**

**The three attack in the afternoon. Spike takes the sword and kills twilight. Pinkie is shooting from the stairwell. Pinkie kills babs and owlisious. Apple throws pipsqueak outside. A swat team member beats pipsqueak to death with his riot shield. Silver spoon, runs outside. A sling ball hits her head and kills her. Diamond tiara gets shot and dies. Spike runs to the basement. He sees a bunch of birds and primates. He snickers at the sight of them **

**"It'll be like that planet of the apes movie I never saw. " **

**Spike opens all the cages. They All get loose and start killing everyone. A gorilla throws a chair at pinkie pie, killing her. Flutter shy was in the upstairs room behind pinkie. The birds fly up there. Flutters tumbles down the stairs and over pinkie pie, while being pecked by the birds. Her necked cracked when her head hit the wall. The gorilla's kill everyone but rarity. A gorilla takes a table leg and hits rarity with it. The horrible stomps rarity's neck, crushing her wind pipe. The animals run outside, then get shot down. Spike hops out of a dresser.**

**"Rarity?"**

**He walks up to rarity's dead body. He holds up her dead. **

**"DALM YOU CELESTIA!" **


	2. Chapter 2

Spike looks down at raritys head, then he gazes at the destruction. He walks to his throne. The door gets kicked down swat team members rush in.

"Get down on the fucking floor"

"No"

"What?"

Spike grabs a shard of wood.

He stabs member in the neck.

He takes the man's gun and points it at the other 2 members

"So, I have absolutely nothing left to lose... what are you gonna do boys?"

The two put their guns down. One quickly draws his pistol and shoots spike through the neck. The two men notice the smell of rotting flesh and run.

In hell discord goes up to spike,

"Your little minions killed me."

Spike sends rocks at satan. He stops them

"I need to go back to life."

"I'll need a bit of incentive."

"I need...silver spoon and diamond tiara here in hell.

"Wait there not here?"

"No they got in heaven"

"(Sigh) how do I get into heaven?"

"There's an elevator in the first room on the right down that hall"

"How do I get them to hell?"

"Have them commit a sin in heaven"

Spike goes up the elevator and appears In heaven he walks through the gate he sees a guard take down someone and throw them down a shoot labeled "hell" spike puts two .together "shit, there are guards, if they see me they can just do background check and I'll be in hell forever" heaven is basically a giant garden with flowers and fountains and shit, there are food stands with the flim flam brothers managing them. He finds silver spoon and diamond tiara. He throws a plank of wood that he found on the ground at silver hits her right in the head. He jumps down a guard runs up. Spike hits the guard. The guard stumbles and falls down the hell shoot. He hits diamond across the face. He breaks a window and stabs silver spoon. Diamond grabs spikes head and slams it into a marble fountain 18 times. She then withdrew the glass shard from silver spoon and slits spikes throat. Spike wakes up on his throne, he has a note in his hand that says "I fixed your door. Discord" everyone else is alive again.

"Rarity,come to your throne"

Rarity sits in her throne spike also finds a slingshot in his hand

"AHA now I have a weapon to defend myself."

He shoots pipsqueak

"AOW, WHAT The fuck SPike"

"Now I can defend myself."

"So, what shall I do first?"

"Okay, so i'm gonna change roles around."

Spike takes out a list which says jobs and has a sticker of the pony who has said job.

"Okay, the sniper is now fluttershy, the dunce is pinkie pie, the knights are applejack, sweety belle, and twilight, applebloom will get food granny smith will be my advisor, and everyone else, just do whatever the fuck floats your boat."

Granny smith gets up from her rocking chair which she has now.

"Y'all fuckers! I'm in charge now, imma kill you little fairies."

Spike gets up

"Granny, you're not in charge, you just have a cool title and I'll just use you for a second opinion"

"Fuckin' dragon"

Granny smith charges at spike, she jumps of a table (which now has its leg fixed but the leg that got torn out is on the floor.)

Applejack grabs the leg and hits granny smith mid air. She flies back and slams against a wall. Making several cracks in it.

Apple up to granny smith. Twilight asks if she's okay

" she's alive, but she'll have to stay in her rocking chair."

Granny smith groans "all you god damn-" and then she spews hateful terms &amp; profanity so profane, I won't include. It

1 week later.

Granny smith is rocking in her rocking chair, with casts over everything but her face. Spike looks outside to see a group of hippies banging on the knights go over to the door

"No, I must kill them with my sword."

Spike reaches down and notices his sword's not there

"What where is it? Where?! WHERE?! WHERE?!

Discord hears spikes roars he finds spikes sword his throne. He fingers and the sword vanishes.

Spike is freaking out when the sword appears point down over his hand. It falls and stabs through his hand and throne. Spike screams in pain. The hippies open the door. Spike ,while screaming, accidentaly blasts one of the hippies with fire. Spike then passes out. Twilight (with of magic) throws one of them away. The hippie flies so far away that he smashes into sugar cube corner. But there are two more hippies. One of them shoots a sling ball at applejack but because they have no training and because slings suck shit, the ball hits sweetie. Leaving a gash on her cheek, it knocks her out the second the ball hits her.

Applejack bucks a hippie so hard her legs bash through his body. The last hippie runs away.

1 day later.

Spike is watching keeping up with the kardashians he has bandages on his hand. Granny smith has applebloom push her rocking chair over next to spike she starts to whisper to spike

"Spike".she whispers.

"What?"spike whispers back

"I think you should kill apple bitch."

"Applebloom"

"No you fucker, the one with the stupid hat"

"Applejack?"

"Yes, you gotta kill her"

"Why?"

"She attacked royalty."

"Royalty?"

"Me"

"But you're not. Royalty"

"I kind of am. But anywho she could attack you, kill you, you could gp back into exile!"

"Actually, exile wasn't that bad."

"Yeah but you might die."

"I see, she shall die"

"Great, your majesty."

Granny smith rocks so hard in her chair it moves away

"What'd. She call me?"

Later

Spike walks up to fluttershy

"Oh hi spike."

Spike draws his slingshot, he pulls it back.

"Be quiet, I need the gun."

"Uhh okay,"

She sheepishly hands him the gun.

Spike on his way out. Says

"And thats lord spike you"

Spike hid the gun under a cushion on his throne.

"Applejack would you please move my throne to "

"No."

"What?"

"I ain't doin it."

Applejack starts getting hit by slingshot shits.

"Ow fuck, shit stop I'll do it."

Applejack pushed spike throne (with him on it) to the bedroom.

"Oh apple jack." Spike says

Applejack turns sees spike holding the gun.

"There's a window over there, get the fuck out."

"What?"

"I could kill you, but fluttershy probably his away the bullets, so eget out.".

Later

his throne outside in the main room. Granny smith walks up to him

"Is she gone?" She said

"Yep"

Applejack finds applebloom in the garden

"Applebloom."

"What."

"Come on were going to the farm."

"Why?"

"I got "

"We gotta get granny!"

"Tonight, otherwise we might get killed."

A bear wonders out he must have stayed during the attack.

"Oh shit, bear!"

The bear sees them. Fluttershy flies down to talk to the bear. The bear turns around and sticks his paw up. Fluttershy flew right into the paw .Thus impaling fluttershy.

The two apples run away. Aj fucks a tree so hard it falls down and bear.

That night.

Granny smith is sleeping in her chair

Applejack picks up the chair. The three notice

Three swat members. Applejack kills all of them. The three go through the swat base in swat armor. They eventually get to sweet apple acres.

1 week later

The battle has moved into the heart of ponyville.

Applejack brings in a giant wood crate.

"What's That?" Applebloon asks

"A present from brayburn."

She opens the box to see guns and shit.

"Oh shit" big mac says.

Granny smith takes a revolver and shoots aj

"Hah!.dumb ' get for hitin' granny smith.

"You fucking saggy shit sack."

Big mac picks up granny smith and throws her on a table. The table legs snap. Apple jack isn't dead. She gets up. Granny smith is not dead either. She gets up and grabs applebloom. She puts the revolver up to her head.

"Now shit heads, this is granny smith land.

Granny smith puts the gun in a safe she only has the key to.

Back in spike land

Spike is sleeping on his throne sweetie bell walks up to him

"Lord spike?"

Spike wakes up

"Whuh?"

"All the apples are gone."

"Fuck, your my new advisor."

Spike falls back asleep

Rarity is doing jack shit in this fanfic so for the time being sweetie belle's in charge.

"Okay!" She shouted

Spike woke up

"What's going on?" Spike asked

Sweetie belle put a hand on spikes shoulder

"Its fine spike, just go back to sleep."

"Wuh really, okay."

"Rarity, why don't you go take a nap in the bedroom." Sweetie belle said

"Well, thank you, I believe I will."

She got off her throne and left. Guess I was lying a second ago, what away to show you not to trust your friend, joseph sparkle.

She sits down in raritys throne.

"Okay, everyone. New roles rainbow, is the new dunce I and scootaloo are knights, twilights the advisor pinkies the sniper.

Pipsqueak can get food, etcetera etcetera.

Rainbow dash flew above the crowd.

"Those aren't new roles! There our old ones." She raged

" oh sorry, spike must pass there new roles. Spike"

"The roles are passed" spike said ¾ of the way asleep.

Pinkie walked up to sweetie.

"I don't have my gun."

Spike drew .

"Use this."

later

Pipsqueaks log

I'm gonna run. This place smells like shit.

I made them apple pie but apparently I wasted

Resources by putting 3 whole sticks of butter,

And wasting power by putting it in

Set to 548° fahrenheit for an hour and a half

They complained it was burnt. I thought it only

Tasted like a cow lathered in shit burnt to a

crisp then latherd in shit &amp; piss AGAIN, then dipped

in ass blood, unlike what they others say. (Which is all

that stuff but put in an elixir of tears, more shit and piss, salt, oil, and bitter orange juice)

The next day.

Okay, Im gone, I'm hiding in the forest, I made a shelter of sticks &amp; leaves. Its raining, and there are at least 18 holes in my roof so I' . once or twice a hippie walked by and nearly noticed me. But spikes a fucko, maybe I'll start a pipsqueak land.

To be continued.


End file.
